Referring to FIG. 1 as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,239,066. A piezoelectric power generating apparatus 400 comprising a plurality of piezoelectric portions 410, a driver 420 and a frame body 430. Each of the piezoelectric portions comprises a fixing end 411 and a free end 412, and each of the fixing ends is fixed at the frame body 430. The driver 420 has a lobe 421 and rotatably drives the lobe 421 to poke the free end 412 of each of the piezoelectric portions 410 thereby enabling each of the piezoelectric portions to deform and generate output voltage. Owning to the oscillation frequency from each of the piezoelectric portions 410 poked by the lobe 421 is not the same, that means, the restoring time of each of the piezoelectric portions 410 after being poked by the lobe 421 is different. Therefore, when the driver 420 is in rotation, each of the piezoelectric portions 410 is not able to be effectively poked by the lobe 421, and each of the piezoelectric portions 410 can not provide a stable and identical output voltage. Moreover, when the lobe 421 is actuated by the driver 420, the poked direction of the lobe 421 is opposite compared with the restoring direction of each of the piezoelectric portions 410, which results mechanical interference to lead destruction between the lobe 421 and the piezoelectric portions 410.